


Same Question, Different Guy

by Hannah_williams2110



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_williams2110/pseuds/Hannah_williams2110
Summary: Davey just transferred to a new school because of his fathers work, so it means packing up and leaving his old life behind. A new school, a new wave of anxiety over meeting new people and trying to make new friends. Especially so close to the end of the school year.Lucky for Davey Jacobs he meets Jack Kelly on his first day and is introduced to his crazy group of friends.Davey doesn’t get why every week one of the boys is asking him to go to Jacobi’s at the end of school, either they are planning something or just really love Jacobi’s.





	1. Summery

Davey just transferred to a new school because of his fathers work, so it means packing up and leaving his old life behind. A new school, a new wave of anxiety over meeting new people and trying to make new friends. Especially so close to the end of the school year.

Lucky for Davey Jacobs he meets Jack Kelly on his first day and is introduced to his crazy group of friends. 

Davey doesn’t get why every week one of the boys is asking him to go to Jacobi’s at the end of school, either they are planning something or just really love Jacobi’s.


	2. Meet Davey Jacobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm really excited for this story, I can't wait for you guys to read it and enjoy   
> I'm hoping to update every Friday depending on all the collage work...

Davey didn’t get it, okay so he got why they were moving to a completely new city in a completely new state. His dad had been offered a promotion in work, with that promotion came a new office in Manhattan of all places. 

“Look we aren’t going over this again David” he watched as his mother placed another dish into a box.

“But I could stay here with grandma until the school year is over and then come down to you guys in the summer, instead of starting a new school so close to the end of the year” he had been arguing that point since he found out about the move. 

It wasn’t like he was popular at his school; it was more to do with the anxious feeling that made his way up his spine to his brain. The fear every new kid goes through only heightened to a million. But, the look his mother shot him; he knew all hope was lost about staying in Georgetown. 

He decided to try and distract the feeling by packing up the rest of his stuff from his bedroom, boxes were scattered all over the house. Most of his room was already packed up, most of the stuff left was books and photos. Davey picked up one of his favourite phots; it was one of him with Les and Sarah outside the Washington memorial. He felt himself thinking back to the memory. He placed the photo down and grabbed his phone. 

Davey: I tried again but I looks like I’m going to Manhattan I don’t get why I got to, you’re so lucky to not have to deal with moving mom, I miss you also Les been the annoying teen its hard

Sarah: Just accept that you have to move you’ll be fine and make new friends I know that’s what you worrying about, as for mom ooff good luck with mom I’m sure dad will be home soon. As for Les calm down he’s a teen you got to deal with it and I miss you too loser

Davey cracked a smile at his sisters’ message, he could hear music come from Les room and he realised Sarah was right. His younger brother had been flaky towards him compared to when he was younger. But Davey knew he was overreacting Les was still his brother after all. He carried on packing away some books into donate box and a few other things until called down for dinner. 

 

Davey felt his mood was reflected in the weather, so far in Manhattan it had been raining and grey since they moved into the apartment. So, he wasn’t surprised that was the type of weather he would be having on his first day of school. He had also come to the realization that he didn’t like the subway in New York but it was the only way he could get to his school on time.

He and Les hurried inside the school getting out of the rain, the two separated with Davey making sure Les knew to meet him to go home after school, he was met with a grunt which Davey took as a yes. He followed the instructions to find the main office. 

“Uh hi I’m David Jacobs here to see Mr Pulitzer” the women at the front desk in the office just pointed to the door behind her, Davey whispered a quick thank you before heading to the room. He knocked and waited for an answer nerves getting the better of him. 

“Come in” Davey tried to calm down his shaking hands as he pushed open the door, he was met with an old man facing the front of the room behind his desk, sat in front of him was a boy around Davey’s age. 

“Oh you must be Mr Jacobs, come sit I am nearly done with Mr Kelly”

Davey took a seat next to the other boy who turned to him wearing a smirk, he stuck out his hand for Davey to shake. 

“Jack Kelly”

“David Jacobs”

“Ah nice to meet you Davey” a cough brought back to reality to Davey and the look on Mr Pulitzer’s face brought his nerves back. 

“As I was saying Mr Kelly in order for you to get some extra credit towards those grades of yours I’ll need you to help Mr Jacobs here around school for the first few days understand?”

“Sure do sir be happy to help” Davey couldn’t tell if Jack was putting on the smile for Mr Pulitzer he could sense some sort of tension between the two. 

“Wonderful, and Mr Jacobs here is your class timetable along with the schools handbook, I hope to see your grades match the ones you produced back at your old school, and with that gentleman I will give you sometime before homeroom to get to know one another”

Both boys nodded and left, Davey shoved the school handbook in his backpack and kept a grip on his class timetable. He followed Jack not asking much as they made their way towards a class room. 

“So Davey where did you move from?” Jack asked taking another turn down a corridor that looked disserted. 

“Oh DC my dad got a promotion at the branch here” 

“That’s tough” Jack pushed open a class door, Davey could hear voices coming from inside “I’ve lived in New York all my life but when I can I want to get out of here head West” he stepped aside to allow Davey to walk inside.

“Santa Fe again really Jack, hey who’s the new kid?”

Davey hadn’t noticed that the room was filled with about twenty plus boys. 

“Fellers, I’d like you to meet Davey Jacobs”


	3. hELL SQUAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I'm so sorry you guys this is just late and school has been horrible  
> Another chapter should be up later tonight

“Nice to meet ya Davey” a blonde boy made his way to where Davey stood by the classroom door “names Charlie but you can call me Crutchie”

“Crutchie?” Davey asked slightly disturbed by the nickname when he noticed the prosthetic leg the boy wore. 

“Oh before I got this beauty” Crutchie lifted his leg which earned whistles from the rest of the group “I use to have to walk around on crutches and when me and Jack first met he gave me the nickname”

“You’re going to have to get use to nicknames around here Davey boy” 

“Yeah there’s probably only a few boys that we call by real names around here” another voice spoke up. Davey couldn’t tell where they were coming from and could feel himself slowly becoming overwhelmed. 

“Hey if you want to speak to Davey be like Crutchie and come up to him, don’t need to overwhelm the new kid on his first day” Jack then turned to Davey “give me ya timetable so I can make sure you have some familiar faces”

So, Jack called out Davey’s homeroom and classes, and worked out that Benjamin or Buttons as he was called by the group; and Race were going to be in most of his classes. Mixed in with the other boys which Davey noted he would have at least one class with them all. 

 

The bell rang for homeroom the group filed out and Davey followed Albert and Finch who happened to have homeroom with him. He fell behind them allowing the two boys to carrying on with their conversation without wanting to disturb them. 

“Yo Davey” Finch had turned around curls sticking out of the baseball cap he wore “what you think about baseball?”

Davey was taken back by the random question about sport, but it made him somewhat happy that Finch was including him in the conversation.

“I don’t mind it why?” they had made it to the classroom, Albert leading them to what Davey guessed was their normal spot and took a seat in the empty chair next to Finch.

“There’s a game tomorrow night Buttons and I are on the team was just wondering if you wanted to come watch?”

“Yeah we normally all go and cheer the team on, thought it be a good way for you to get to know the group more” Albert interjected taking his baseball cap off when the teacher walked in. 

“Oh yeah sure, but do you mind if I bring my younger brother Les he loves baseball”

“More the merrier” Finch smiled, before the three of them turned their attention to the homeroom teacher. 

 

After homeroom Davey waved bye to Albert and Finch who left to go to their math class together. He was met with Romeo and Elmer who came to meet him outside homeroom so they could go to English together. Davey quickly learnt that Elmer might possibly be the happiest person he had ever met, even when Romeo corrected him on something and called him and idiot Elmer was still smiling like crazy. 

“There is normally a table free next to me if you want to take that one Davey” Romeo spoke to him for the first time since meeting him, Davey couldn’t help but notice the tone of annoyance in Romeo’s voice; which caused his stomach to drop and slight smile to fall. 

“Don’t worry about Romeo, hes just upset cause a girl he met at a party hasn’t texted him since that night, you’ll learn quickly that happens a lot” Elmer placed his hand on Davey’s shoulder to lead him to the empty chair, making Davey feel slightly better. 

Davey had manged to get through all the classes leading up to lunch, he had gotten to learn a bit more about the group and found it quite reassuring that despite some of them being completely different from the others; the dynamic of the group worked. 

“Okay so Mothman is real and me and Elmer are defiantly going to find him one day” Davey had learnt that Albert and Elmer were big on conspiery theories, though Davey didn’t know much about what Albert was talking about; but he was happy to listen along to whatever Albert was talking about. 

Davey took a seat in between Jack and Specs, for a moment he took in the group and a smile formed on his face. He hadn’t expected to be welcomed into such a large group of friends. 

“How’s your first day going?” Jack whispered leaning into Davey’s side, causing a little blush to cross over Davey’s cheeks.

“Good yeah, thanks for introducing me into the group Jack you didn’t have to do that”

“Nah I know, but I also know what being the new kid is like especially moving somewhere you didn’t want to at first” Jack paused when he heard a shout come from the table and noticed that Mike was about to throw a piece of cheese on to Ike’s head (or was it the other way around Davey wasn’t quite sure yet. “Plus we need another level head around here” Jack joked. 

Th rest of the school day went well, Davey thought maybe he had worried to much. He was also surprised and happy that on the subway ride home Les talked to him about his day, and was actually excited to go meet his friend at the baseball game tomorrow. When Davey was getting ready for bed that night, he heard his phone go off with a notification. He grinned when he saw what the notification was.

Cowboy has added Davey Jacobs to hELL SQUAD


	4. Albert (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh first of all warnings about this chapter, mention of shootings, death, panic attacks  
> Second each boy will get two parts with Davey, first part being a little interaction, the next being a full week (in which in the end they will ask him out)
> 
> So Albert is first, hope you enjoy

_Redhead to hELL SQUAD: yo can anyone meet me to go to the game?_

_Finch: I thought your brother was coming into the city tonight with you?_

_Redhead: He was but something came up, has everyone left?_

_Race: Yeah sorry bud me and Romeo left bout 10 minutes ago_

_Davey Jacobs: Me and Les haven’t left yet, what train do you catch Albert?_

_Redhead: Normally the L from Broome Street_

_Davey Jacobs: that’s the stop after me and Les get on, can keep you updated and meet you if you want_

_Redhead: You’re a lifesaver Davey_

Albert let out a sigh of relief when Davey said they could meet on the subway, without even having to tell him the reason why he didn’t like catching the subway alone. He grabbed his jacket and wallet, running down the stairs he greets goodbye to his brother and dad, before heading to the subway station.

 

The noises of the train heightened his nerves he kept checking the time Davey had sent him double checking that Davey and his brother were going to meet him. He watched as the L train pulled up thankfully it wasn’t that busy and Albert had manged to the catch the train carriage Davey was on. he sprinted towards Davey and Les jumping down in the seat next to Davey.

 

“Hey Albert” Davey greeted the redhead “oh this is Les by the way”

 

“Sup” Les nodded in Albert’s direction before going back to his phone.

 

Albert wasn’t sure if Davey could pick up on his nerves, the way he made conversation didn’t seem like it, but maybe he was talking to him to keep his nerves down. In a way Albert was thankful if that was the case, if Davey didn’t know he was still helping in a way. Until the subway stopped in the middle of the dark tunnel and the drivers unclear voice passed through the speakers. Albert felt the panic start to rise eyes darting around the carriage for a way out.

“Hey Albert you alright?” Davey asked noticing the way the red heads body was shaking, he reached over placing his hand on Albert’s shoulder; who turned around to face him panic written on his face. “Albert hey you’re okay the train just has to wait for another nothing bad is going to happen”

 

“That’s what she said last time” Albert manged to form a sentence in between his heavy breathing “and then it happened”

 

Davey could tell in that moment that whatever happened, really affected Albert to the point that the train just stopping brought back the horrific memory. So he grabbed Albert’s hand and placed it over his chest and heart.

 

“Listen to my breathing okay in and out just like me” Davey could feel Les watching him from the opposite side, but Davey knew he had to block that out and keep his focus on Albert right now. “You’re okay Albert in and out you’ve got this”

 

Albert’s breathing had slowly normalised just in time for the train to start moving again, he relaxed against the seat ignoring the worrying stare from both Davey and Les. When they had reached the stop Davey told Les just to walk in front of them, in case Albert wanted to talk.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for back there, um I’m not sure if you ever heard of the subway shooting back in 2009”

 

Davey’s heart sank, he had heard of it despite only being seven he remembered coming home and seeing the news coverage being shot down in a subway stop in New York.

 

“Well I was on that train, my mother manged to push me into a tiny hiding spot ready to be saved, and the guy he saw it and well” Albert hiccupped feeling the tears threating to come out.

 

He felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, he felt himself go limp in Davey’s arms crying a little before pushing back.

 

“I’m so sorry that happened Albert, god I can’t imagine how hard it’s been but you know you’re strong for getting on a subway everyday no matter if you need someone to be there”

 

“Uh yeah well thanks for knowing what to do and all that, meant what I said earlier Davey lifesaver”

 

Davey only laughed and Albert slung his arm around Davey’s shoulder leading him into the baseball stadium. Les had stopped by the seats waiting for his brother and Albert so he knew where to go.

 

“Al, Davey up here” Davey noticed Race’s blonde curls as he waved his hand about to grab their attention. Davey let Albert go first knowing that they boys might have been worried for him.

 

He introduced everyone to Les before taking a seat next to Albert, who sent him another thankful smile before delving into a conversation with Elmer about the latest Buzzfeed unsolved video. Davey felt someone sit next to him, and noticed that Race had moved from his spot next to Romeo to sit beside him. He notice Race flash a look in Albert’s direction, the redhead just smiled and nodded to his friend.

 

“Hey I just wanted to thank you for calming Al down on the train, I would have been with him if I had known his brother couldn’t have made it. He’s my best friend and I worry every time he steps onto one of those things because they scare him so much, so I’m glad that he had you there even though you barley know us”

 

“I would have helped any of you, it was scary because I’ve never seen a panic attack myself just experienced them, but I’m glad he’s okay now and that I could help in some way”

 

Race just smiled and patted Davey on the back, before turning his attention to the pitch as the game was about to start. Davey felt a real wave of happiness as he sat and watched the game with the rest of the group, cheering on the schools team along with them, laughing at a joke someone made. Back in his old school he wouldn’t have really dreamed about having a big group of friends to do something like this with.

 

“Davey you want a drink or anything?” Albert asked making his way past the boy to the stairs.

 

“Yeah sure I’ll have a sprite hold on” Davey went to look for change in his pocket, but Albert stopped him by putting a hand up.

 

“Don’t worry about that my treat for helping me earlier” Albert smiled a slight blush crossing his cheeks now.

 

“Well at least let me come with you and give you a hand” Albert just nodded allowing Davey to get up and the two walked to the food and drink stand. The people around them cheered loudly as the game carried on. Davey looked over the fence to see that Button’s was on his way up to bat, he gave the boy a thumbs up before turning back to Albert.

 

“So you enjoying the game?” Albert asked as they moved forward in line.

 

“I mean it’s great, but I’m really just enjoying hanging out with everyone I wasn’t exactly Mr popular in my old school so I never had enough friends to go out and do this sort of stuff” he paused and looked at Albert who’s face he couldn’t read “that was more Sarah and Les so it’s nice knowing people want me to hang out with them” again they moved forward almost to the front of the stand.

 

Albert felt a pang of sadness from Davey’s words, why wouldn’t anyone not want to be friends with Davey. Sure Albert had only known him a day; but he had done more for Albert in that day than some people he had known all his life.  He shook the feeling away, stepping up to the front of the stand.

 

“Oh hey Spot didn’t know you was working this game” Albert acknowledge the boy behind the counter. Davey looked over Spot he was on the shorter side compared to him and Albert, he also looked like someone Davey did not piss off.

 

“Oh yeah hey Al, the usual?”

 

“And a sprite for Davey over here” Spot jut nodded in the boys direction before turning to the drink machine. Albert explained as they waited that Spot was a friend of the group though he went to a different school.

 

After thanking Spot for the drinks, Albert and Davey headed back up to the stands. Davey could see that Les and Jack were having what looked like a one sided conversation, Jack trying to focus on the game; and Les asking questions. Despite being older, Davey still liked the fact his brother had a habit of latching onto new people.

 

“Hey Davey heads up we normally go for food after the game and you and Les can come for sure” Davey just nodded at Albert’s words as the two sat back down on the bench. “Also me and the guys have only known you a day but we think you’re a really cool guy and we are uh glad Jack introduced you to us so just know now that you are here you’re always going to have people to hang out with”

 

Both Davey and Albert were blushing at Albert’s words, the redhead couldn’t remember the last time he was that ‘sappy’ as Race would call it. As for Davey he couldn’t remember the last time someone other than his family spoke genuine heart felled words towards him.

 

The school team had won, which resulted in victory burgers for everyone at the diner not so far from the baseball stadium. The dinner was filled with loud chatter and laughter and a few people falling of chairs. Albert had dragged Davey to sit by him along with Race, he was surprised in the trust he had gained for Davey. But there was something about him that made Albert feel safe, and he could curse his heart for the way it was beating every time Davey looked at him.


End file.
